car_manufacturersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toyota
History Toyota Motor Corporation better known as Toyota, is a Japanese car manufacturer and multinational. Toyota is founded in 1937 by Kiichiro Toyoda and is headquartered in Toyota, Japan. Toyota produces cars under 5 brands, including Toyota, Hino, Lexus, Ranz and Scion. It also takes 51.2% in Daihatsu, 16.66% in Fuji Heavy Industries, 5.9% in Isuzu and 0.27% in Tesla. Toyota has joint-ventures in China (GAC Toyota and Sichuan FAW Toyota Motor), India (Toyota Kirloskar) and Czech Republic (TPCA). Toyota was the first largest car manufacturer in the world ahead of General Motors , Volkswagen Group , Hyundai Motor Company , Ford and Nissan in 2012. Toyota Group Toyota owns other current car manufacturers: * Daihatsu * Hino * Lexus * Ranz * Scion * Subaru Models Current models: *Toyota 86 (sold as the Scion FR-S in the US, as the Toyota GT-86 in Europe and as the Subaru BRZ) *Toyota 4Runner (also sold as the Toyota Hilux Surf in Japan) *Toyota Allion *Toyota Alphard *Toyota Aurion (Australia) *Toyota Auris *Toyota Avalon (previuosly sold as the Toyota Pronard in Japan) *Toyota Avanza *Toyota Avensis (shares chassis with the Scion tC) *Toyota Aygo (only Europe) *Toyota bB (sold as the Scion xB in the US until 2007) *Toyota Belta *Toyota Cami (more sold as the Daihatsu Terios) *Toyota Camry *Toyota Carri (Corolla variant for South-Africa) *Toyota Century *Toyota Coaster *Toyota Condor (South African version of the Kijiang) *Toyota Comfort (also know as the Toyota Crown Comfort) *Toyota Corolla/Sprinter *Toyota Corolla Axio *Toyota Corollo Fielder *Toyota Corolla Rumion (also sold as the Scion xB from 2007) *Toyota Crown *Toyota Crown Majesta *Toyota Dyna *Toyota Estima (also sold as the Toyota Previa) *Toyota Etios *Toyota FJ Cruiser *Toyota Fortuner *Toyota Granvia *Toyota Heavy Duty Truck (FA and DA Series) *Toyota Highlander (also sold as the Toyota Kluger) *Toyota Hilux (also sold as the Toyota Pickup) *Toyota Hilux Surf (also sold as the Toyota 4Runner) *Toyota HiClass *Toyota Hiace *Toyota Innova (sold in Indonesia as the Kijang Innova) *Toyota iQ *Toyota Isis *Toyota Ist (sold as the Scion xA in the US and the Toyota xA in the Middle East) *Toyota Kijang (known as Condor/Qualis/Stallion/Tamaraw/Unser/Zace) *Toyota Kingdom *Toyota Kluger (also sold as the Toyota Highlander) *Toyota Land Cruiser (also sold as the Lexus LX) *Toyota Land Cruiser Prado (also sold as the Lexus GX) *Toyota LiteAce *Toyota Mark X (sold in China as the Toyota Reiz) *Toyota Mark X ZiO *Toyota Matrix *Toyota MiniAce *Toyota Nadia *Toyota Noah *Toyota Passo (also sold as the Daihatsu Sirion) *Toyota Picnic *Toyota Porte *Toyota Premio *Toyota Prius *Toyota Probox *Toyota Qualis *Toyota ractis *Toyota Raum *Toyota RAV4 *Toyota Reiz (sold in China as the Toyota Mark X) *Toyota Rush *Toyota Sai *Toyota Scepter (variant of the Camry, only Japan) *Toyota Sequoia *Toyota Sienna (North America) *Toyota Sienta *Toyota Sofia (only Japan) *Toyota Sparky, rebadged Daihatsu Hijet, only Japan) *Toyota Stallion (South African built version of the Kijang) *Toyota Succeed *Toyota Tacoma (North America) *Toyota Tamaraw FX *Toyota tarago ( Australia, New Zealand, also called Model F/Space Cruiser/Van) *Toyota Tiara (name used for the Corona RT20 sold on the international market) *Toyota TownAce *Toyota ToyoAce *Toyota Tundra (North America) *Toyota Urban Cruiser *Toyota Vanguard *Toyota Venture (South African built version of the Kijang) *Toyota Venza *Toyota Verso *Toyota Vienta (name used by some variants of the Camry in Australia) *Toyota Vios (sold in Thailand as the Toyota Soluna Vios) *Toyota Vitz/Platz/Yaris/Echo *Toyota Voxy *Toyota WISH *Toyota Yaris *Toyota Zelas (also sold as the Scion tC) Historic models: *Toyota 1000 (also sold as the Publica in Japan) *Toyota 2000GT *Toyota AA * Toyota AB * Toyota AC * Toyota AE * Toyota Allex *Toyota Altezza (also sold as the Lexus IS) *Toyota Aristo (also sold as the Lexus GS) *Toyota BA *Toyota Brevis *Toyota Briska (predecessor of Hilux) *Toyota BJ (later called the Land Cruiser) *Toyota Caldina * Toyota Camry Solara * Toyota Carina * Toyota Carina II * Toyota Carina E * Toyota Carina ED *Toyota Cavalier (rebadged Chevrolet Cavalier) *Toyota Celica *Toyota Celsior (also sold as the Lexus LS) *Toyota Chaser * Toyota Classic * Toyota Corsa * Toyota Corolla Spacio * Toyota Corolla Verso (sold as the Toyota Corolla Spacio in Japan) *Toyota Corona *Toyota Corona EXiV *Toyota Corona Mark II (also known as the Mark II) *Toyota Cressida *Toyota Cresta * Toyota Curren * Toyota Cynos *Toyota Duet (rebadged Daihatsu Storia) * Toyota Echo *Toyota eCom *Toyota Fun Cargo *Toyota Gaia *Toyota Grand Hiace *Toyota Harrier (also sold as the Lexus RX) *Toyota Ipsum (also sold as the Toyota Picnic and the Toyota Avensis Verso) *Toyota Lexcen (rebadged Holden Commodore, only Australia) *Toyota Mark II Bit *Toyota Mark II (also known as the Corona Mark II) *Toyota Master (also called th RR) *Toyota Masterline *Toyota Mega Cruiser *Toyota Model F (also called the Van, Tarago, Space Cruise) *Toyota MR2/MR-S *Toyota Opa *Toyota Origin *Toyota Passeo (also sold in some markets as the Toyota Cynos) * Toyota Patrol (Police patrol car based on the Super, Master or Crown) * Toyota Pickup (Pre-Tacoma Years) * Toyota Platz * Toyota Previa (sold in some markets as the Toyota Estima) * Toyota Progres * Toyota Pronard (also called the Toyota Avalon * Toyota Publica * Toyota RAV4 EX * Toyota Regius (same as the Toyota Hiace) * Toyota Revo *Toyota RH (also called the Super) *Toyota RR (also called the Master) *Toyota RS (also called the Crown) *Toyota SA *Toyota SD *Toyota SF *Toyota Sera *Toyota Soarer (also sold as the Lexus SC) *Toyota Space Cruiser (UK version of the Van/Tarago/Model F) *Toyota Sports 800 *Toyota Sprinter Trueno *Toyota Sprinter Marino *Toyota Starlet *Toyota Stout *Toyota Super (also called the RH or RHD) *Toyota Supra *Toyota T-18 (Australian version of the Corolla TE72 hatchback) *Toyota T100 (North America) *Toyota Tazz (Corolla variant for South Africa) *Toyota Tercel *Toyota Trailer T10 (trailer used behind the Landcruiser) *Toyota Van (only North America, also called the Model F/Space Cruiser/Tarago) *Toyota Verossa * Toyota Vista *Toyota VM180 Zagato (based on the MR-S) *Toyota Voltz (in Japan, sold as the Pontiac Vibe in the USA) *Toyota WiLL *Toyota Window (also sold as the Lexus LS) *Toyota Yaris Verso